The present invention relates to the art of placing lawn debris and other trash in bags. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for holding and supporting a plastic bag in an open position which may be used in the yard or garage. In addition, the device eliminates the need for stooping and lifting debris by providing an open mouth of the bag at ground level. The device may be easily moved about by using a handle provided thereon. A support device is also provided to steady the device while debris is being deposited in the bag.